Shadows
by DarkMatter 22
Summary: This was it, he finally got into the academy of his dreams and is now on his way to becoming a huntsmen. Now all he has to do is hide his semblance from everyone, shouldn't be too hard right?... right? (This is my first story so don't hate too much and I'm bad at summaries)(under reconstruction)
1. Welcome to Beacon

_"Ok don't freak out, just calmly walk away from the window and get as close to the wall as possible."_ He thought shaking in place.

It wasn't his falt that he had a fear of heights and being in high places, it was a common fear he'll have you know. His name was Markus Law, a fairly tall kid for his age standing at 5 ft 11 with short black hair that reached just above his shoulders with forest green eyes and a black pare of glasses. He wore a black hoodie with a grey t-shirt underneath with black jeans and black and white sneakers with his guns holstered on his torso inside his hoodie.

 _"Why couldn't I just climb up the cliff it would have been much better, but noo I have to be in a flying steel box, but if I did climb I'd still have to deal with the possibility of falling to my death as well, oh oum I hate this!"_ He mentally screamed.

As he was making his way to the nearest bench he couldn't help but notice a cute girl with black and red highlights in a red hooded cape being squeezed in a tight hug by another girl with long flowing blonde hair, he couldn hear what they were saying sense wasn't that far away from them.

"I can't believe my baby sister is coming to Beacon with me this is the best day ever!" Said the blonde girl as she hugged the girl in red.

"Please stop"said the girl as she was being crushed in the hug "but I'm so proud of you" she said as she let go of her.

"really sis it was nothing" she said as she backed away a bit.

"what bo you mean it was incredible everyone at beacon is going to think your the bee's knees"said the blonde.

"look I dont want to be the bee's knees, I don't want to be any kind of knee I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees"said the girl in red

"what's with you aren't you excited"

" of course I'm excited I just, I got moved ahead two Years I don't want people to think I'm special"said the girl

"but you are special " said her sister as she wrapped her arm around her. At that markus had a small sad smile on as he listened to the big sisters word's.

 _"I wonder how everyone is doing back home, pretty sure mom and the girls are still sad about me going to Beacon."_ He can still remember his two youngest siblings balling there eyes out his mom was even worse squeezing him till he was blue in the face his dad and big brother had to hold them back just so he could leave. He was brought out of his thoughts buy a guy with blonde hair stumbling through the corridor with an arm holding his stomach with a hand covering his mouth. He didn't last no longer than a few steps before he vomited on the blonde girl's shoes.

It took all the will power he could muster to not laugh at what he just witnessed happen.

"Oh Yang gross you got puke on your shoe!" said red as she backed away"gross,gross,gross!" "get away from me, get away from me!" and that last part is what done him in as he laughed his ass off as the two ran away from each other. He was laughing so much he didn't realize that some of it landed on his as well until he felt his foot get wet. He looked down and sighed

"I hand that coming didn't I." he said as he waddled his way to the restroom to clean up.

Hey everyone I hope you liked the first chapter plz don't forget get to comment on it and like it uf u do I'm testing the waters on what I need to improve on and I'll see you later hopefully. (I do not own RWBY or any else as they are owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum expect for my OC thank you)


	2. New friends

Hello every one and well come back to Shadows my very first story. (I don't own RWBY or the characters in it expect the oc of mine. If I did I would make Jaune soo much cooler)

Just as Markus got out of the restroom from cleaning himself up the aircraft was just finishing it's docking processes and everyone was making there way off.

 _"Finally I can get off this thing and on some solid ground"_ he thought as he and everyone else walked out onto the platform.

As he walk out he again sees the guy that puked on his and that girls shoes throwing up in a garbage can just outside. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little bit annoyed by him, but can't really blame him ether air sickniss is a common thing you know. So Markus decided to go help the guy out to see if he wasn't too mest up.

"Uh hey bro are you ok, you look a little pale there?" he asked as he approached him.

"yeah I'm fine just my motion sickness acting up again." he said as he turned to meet him.

"But thanks for asking, the names Jaune, Jaune Arc short, sweet, rolls off the tongue lady's love it." the boy now known as Jaune stood tall with his hands on his hips and a smile on his face. markus on the other hand couldn't help but laugh at what he just heard.

"sorry I didn't mean to laugh at you it's just that I haven't seen someone who just thrown up acacting as if it never happened at all." he said wiping a small tear out of his eye

"Names Markus Law by the way." he said Jaune also began to laugh as well.

"well it's nice to meet you markus" Jaune said as he put his hand out for him to shake. Markus looked down at his hand

"Bro you just threw up, I'll shake your hand once you wash them." Jaune retracted his hand and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"hehe sorry about that i wasn't thinking."he said as he stood there

"It's fine come on let's go befor were late for the opening ceremony." said Markus as he began to walk toward the school with Jaune by his side.

As they were walking the two of them stopped to bare witness to Remnant's biggest rosting ever as the girl in white tried to comment back but instead just the vial of dust from the girl in black hand as she walked away with a 'hmmf'.

"I'll make this up to you" shouted the girl in red

"so..." she turned around to her right just to see the girl in black walking away. She fell to the ground closing her eyes "welcome to Beakon" she said quietly to her self.

This however broke the two guys hearts as they both looked at each other and nodded as they walked to help her up. "Hey need a hand?" Markus asked with his reaching out to her.

"He would lend you his hand but he needs to wash them after what he did" he said as he pointed to Jaune, who looked like he just got shot.

"Really man." Markus chuckled at that.

"Names Markus and this one on my left is Jaune." He said as he helped the girl up.

"Ruby, isn't he the one who threw up on the ship? And your the one who was shaking like a little girl." said Ruby as she got a better look at them.

Jaune and Markus both sighed at this _"I'm not going to be able to forget about that am I."_ They both thought together as they began to walk with Ruby.

"Hey motion sickness is a commen thing."Began Jaune.

"Same with a fear of hights, totally commen." finished Markus.

"Sorry but vomit-boy and wimpy cat were the first things that came to mind." she said as she chuckled a bit.

"Ok ow that hurt my pride as a man." Said markus with a hand on his chest.

"Oh yeah well what if we started calling you crater face."said Jaune with a comeback.

"Hey that explosion was not my fault" "Ok, ok let's just drop it all together alright." said Markus getting between the two.

"So why did you guys help me out back there?" The boys shared a glance befor looking back at her. Jaune spoke first.

"Why not, my mom always said 'strangers are just friends you haven't met'. He said with a smile.

"And you looked like a puppy that got kicked" said markus.

"Yeah that too." finished Jaune as they all shared a laugh together. A few more steps latter Ruby speaks again.

"Soo I have this thing." she said as she pulled out her weapon and transformed it. "Whoa is that a sythe?" asked Jaune as he looked at it amazed by it's sheer size.

 _"You'd think she was compensating for somthing?_ " Markus thought to himself.

"It's also a high impact, customizable, sniper rifle." Ruby said with a smile. Jaune looked like his brain shut down for a second.

"It's also a gun bro" said Markus as Ruby cocked the side for emphasis. "Oh that's cool he." said finally getting it.

"What's it's name?" spoke Markus as he looked at it.

"Her name is Crescent Rose and she's my sweet heart. Ruby said as she cuddle her weapon.

"What about you guys?" she asked curiously as to what kind of weapon they could have.

Markus was the first to respond by pulling out his dual Desert Eagle pistols."These two are my boys, Blackjack(the one on his right)and War(the one on his left they.) Both guns had black grips with a silver 'X' on it. The barrels were a black with white like flames painted on the side and three different color gauges on the side of them.

"Cool what do they turn into, is it a canon, what do you use for ammunition, dose it use dust." Ruby asked with stars in her eyes she could already picture them turning into a canon.

"Whoa one question at a time." he said as he was rammed by questions.

"They don't really transform into anything, shifting weapons are a bit difficult for me to use. "I use a custom made ammo that explodes on impact, with the target being completely obliterated." he unclips the cartridge to show what he ment.

The bullet it self looked like any other, the head had indents dividing the rim into four sections with a small cone shaped tip in the middle.

"I also use fire dust to give it a bit of a kick that sets the target on fire as well as nock them back. (think of it as Nero's charge shot from dmc4) markus said as he put the clip in and holsters his guns in there rightful places on him.

"But what about those three colored things on them?" asked Jaune "Oh that, that's a secret I can't show all my cards can I."he said with a sly grin.

"So why did you name them that? asked Ruby " Oh I named them after my favourite card games."

"Oh that's cool what about you." she said looking over at Jaune.

"Oh me, I uh got this sword and shield." he said as he drew his blade and turned his sheath in to the shield which in markus' opinion was really cool. He also had a thing for swords as well, mainly broadswords and katana. He even brought them with him. The only reason why he doesn't have them now is because he sent them ahead of time so he could walk without people staring at him.

"Ooo what do they do she asked reached out to touch it. As Jaune and Ruby were talking markus stopped and look around not knowing where they were he interrupted what Ruby was saying. Something about being a classic or whatever.

"Uh guys where are we going?" his question seemed to have brought there attention out of the conversation.

"I dont know, I was following you." said Jaune "You think there's a recognizable landmark, or a food court or something. Ruby giggled.

"Is uh that a no." "That's a no Jaune." said Ruby.

 _"Well I can tell I'm going to enjoy_ _it here."_ thought Markus.


	3. Initiation

A/N Sorry for the long wait but here it is. As usual leave a comment, review and with that let's dive on in.

* * *

As the three made their way in, they were greeted with the sight of hundreds of students all standing around in the auditorium.

"Man and I thought it was big outside this whole room is bigger than my house." said Markus as he looked around in wonder.

"Yeah, no kidding." Jaune said with the same wonder in his eyes. Just then they heard a voice calling out to them. They looked over to see Ruby's sister waving at her.

"Ruby over here. I saved you a spot." she said with a large smile.

"Oh hey! I gotta go. I'll see you guys after the ceremony." said Ruby as she made her way over.

"Hey, wait! Great, now where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" Jaune said looking sad.

"Really, bro I'm standing right here." Markus said a little hurt by that.

"Heh-heh, sorry about that. So what do you want to talk about?" Jaune asked turning to Markus who was pondering.

What did he want to talk about? Nothing really came to mind when a song popped into his head.

"Oh, I got something, what's your favorite songs?" he asked looking over to Jaune.

"Well mine's Eye of the Tiger, Final Countdown what's yours?"

"Well I have a lot so this may take a while." As the two continued talking they didn't notice a girl with a pair of emerald eyes and dark red hair in armour staring at them. Just then the headmaster walked onto the stage.

"Ahem... I'll keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people, or to prove to others you have what it takes to be one of the greatest." he then looked to Markus. "Or for revenge." Markus stiffened at his words then sent the headmaster a dark glare.

 _"He knows."_ he thought as he gripped his shirt tightly as the headmaster continued.

"But as I look amongst you all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." He said as the students began whispering among themselves.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far."

"It is up to you to take the first step." he finished as he walked off the stage.

 _"Show me what you can do Mr. Law."_ thought the headmaster as he took another sip from his mug. _"Oh my the coffee today is very good I wonder who made it?"_ he wondered.

* * *

"He seemed kind of off." Yang said.

"It's almost as if he wasn't even there." said Ruby just as Jaune and Markus walked over in a heated conversation.

"I'm telling you man, I'm a natural blonde!" said Jaune.

"I don't know. I can totally see you rocking blue hair or maybe a chestnut brown." stated Markus.

"What!? Who would want to have blue hair? They'd look like a blueberry!"

At that moment a blue heard boy in Haven sneezed.

* * *

"Man I am beat." said Markus as he walked out of the bathroom to his sleeping bag in his white beater and black shorts with socks, along with the others who were getting ready to sleep.

As he got closer, he noticed that some of the girls were looking at him. Or more specifically, the long faded scar that can be seen on his right shoulder and faded under his shirt.

 _"I probably should've picked a different shirt to wear."_ he thought.

Once he got to his sleeping area, he laid on top and closed his eyes. He began to feel a burning sensation on his scar. He placed his hand on it as he began to remember his childhood.

 _"It's thinking about me I can feep it." he."_ thought as he scrunched up his shirt.

"I will make you pay for what you did to us." he whispered to himself.

"Hey man are you ok?" his eyes snapped open to see what he had not expected.

"J-Jaune? Wh-what are y-you wearing?" Markus stuttered out as he looked at Jaune in what appeared to be a blue onesie as he tried to hold in his laughter. Jaune didn't seem to notice in the slightest.

"What? This is my onesie I got from my family." he said with a smile.

"Don't tell me it's hand-sewn right?" he asked almost about to burst into tears.

"Yeah it was, my mom did and she even made one in pink want to see?"

That last bit was the tipping point as Markus began to laugh hysterically rolling over on the ground holding his sides with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Oum I can't breathe, I can't breathe!" he said as he began to calm down only to laugh even harder. "Sorry for that I couldn't help myself you look so funny."

"Laugh all you want, at least I'm warm and comfortable!" he said with pride as he went to where his sleeping bag was. Markus chuckled. As he was getting in, he heard what sounded like a catfight. He looked around just to see Ruby, Yang, and the black and white haired girls from earlier today.

 _"Well I can't sleep with all that noise I'll ask them to keep it down."_ He thought as he made his way over. There he politely interrupted the white haired girl's ranting.

"Uhm, excuse me, but could you guys please keep it down? Others are trying to sleep, you know?" he asked as the girl in white crossed her arms.

"That's what I was trying to say." said White.

"It is getting late, come on Ruby." said Yang as she and Ruby left followed by the white one until it was just him and the girl with the bow who sighed in relief.

"Thanks" she said looking back at her book still trying to read.

"No problem, I know how it feels to be around people you don't want around." He said thinking back to his younger sisters who would always be with him wherever he went. Dont get him wrong he loves them to death but they can be a bit annoying sometimes.

"Name's Markus by the way, hope you have a good night." he said as he began to go back. As Markus got to his sleeping bag he didn't notice the look Blake gave him or more specifically his ass.

 _"Oh god, his ass is so fine! I wonder if...no, bad Blake! Stop looking!"_ she thought shaking her head as she finally went to sleep.

* * *

To say Markus liked getting up in the morning would be saying that the sky is purple. It just doesn't happen unless he is forced to wake up.

"Wake up lazy butt!" Markus was brought out of his sleep by the sound of a very excited voice. He opened his eyes to see a girl with orange hair, a white top and pink battle skirt."It's morning, it's morning, it's morning!" she sang as she danced around a boy with raven hair and a single pink highlight, wearing a green eastern shirt with white pants.

 _"Well, I'm already up, might as well get ready."_ he thought as he got up to go change in the restroom once he was in his usual clothes the packed up his sleeping bag and headed to the cafeteria for some breakfast.

 _"I_ _wonder what I should have for breakfast today. A bacon and eggs sandwich with cheese sounds good."_ he rubbed his stomach at thought of it. Once he got to a table he found himself sitting across the room from the two from earlier, the girl eating a mountain of pancakes.

 _"Where in the world does she put all that weight?!"_ he thought as he watched her eat them in seconds.

Once he was done stuffing his face and found his new favorite food, he made his way to the locker rooms. Once there, he pulled out a slip of paper with his locker number on it.

 _637_ , _huh that's a high number. I could have sworn it was lower than four hundred"_ he thought as he searched around for it.

Halfway through his search he finds Jaune in the same boat as him. "Can't find yours either, huh?" he asked the boy looking around frantically for his locker.

"I'm positive I didn't put it in locker 636 I would remember having to count that high why dose this have to happen to me" he whined.

"Look our lockers are close to each other so we'll look together." Jaune nods and the search continues. A few minutes later, Markus spots his and Jaune's lockers. There, they see the girl in white talking with another girl with long crimson hair and emerald eyes. She wore bronze armour that covered her legs, torso, part of her arms and chest with a brown mini skirt with a long red sash around her hips and held together by a brown leather belt.

"Hey Jaune I found our lockers, they're over here." he said to his blonde friend as Markus pointed in front of him watching as Jaune instantly groaned. "Dude, you ok?" Markus asked seeing him smack his forehead.

"Seriously!?" Jaune exclaimed in disbelief. "I walked passed that way twice!" he huffed.

"Come on, let's get our stuff." Markus said patting Jaune's back. Once they got close to the two girls Markus was the one who spoke first."Excuse me but cou-" Markus wasn't able to finish because the girl in white gave them both an irritated look.

"How dare you interrupt our conversation!? Do you know who we are?" she asked crossing her arms immediately expecting an apology.

"Ok, first of all I was being more than polite and second should I care who you guys are?" he said already not liking her. The girl now looked furious, "You should know I'm Weiss Schnee, heiress to the SDC and this is Pyrrha." she pointed to her left.

"Hello," Pyrrha said waving to them with a warm smile.

"Pyrrha here won the Mistral Regional Tournament 4 years in a row! A new record!" Weiss said arrogantly with a smirk. "Now that you know this, think wisely about how you should approach us. I'm sure you care now."

"Actually no, I still don't care nor will I ever. Now can you move out of the way so I can get into my locker?" he said gritting his teeth together as his eyes turned black and back to normal as he blinked, going unnoticed by the other three. Weiss just whipped her ponytail and walked away.

Pyrrha, who hesitated leaving, smiled and said, "It was nice to meet the two of you." Then she too walked away only to turn around and say, "I never got your names."

"I'm Jaune Arc and he's Markus Law." Jaune said pointing to himself and then to Markus. Pyrrha nodded to them and began to walk away again. "We need to hurry or we'll be late for the initiation." Jaune said as opened his locker and grabbed his sword and sheath. Markus, knowing he should be doing the same, opened his up to grab his guns and holster and put them on. once he had them on, he grabbed his two swords the first one he held was an all black katana. Kurohebi had a black blade with a black biohazard cross guard. The handle had a green ray skin with heavy black cord wrap with a small chain hanging off the pommel. Once he secured it at his left hip, he grabbed the next, which was his broadsword, Edge. It was a little bigger than Jaune's. The blade had a fine silver look to it, the cross guard was thick and had a curved blade with the handle wire wrapped with gold pommel. He put this on his back as it seemed to just sit there.

"What!? Why didn't you say you had other weapons? Can I see them?" Markus heard a voice behind him say as he turned around to see Ruby with stars in her eyes.

"No one asked me if I did and I didn't have them on me at the time." he defended but she wasn't listening. She was still focused on how to improve his weapons. "How about I let you take a look at them when we're done, ok?" he said going out the doors to where the initiation is held. Ruby was practically already thinking up the blueprints for the upgrades she could do when Markus poked his head back through the doorway, "And no trying to put a gun in them either. They stay the same. Got it? he said asserting his demands, bursting Ruby's bubble as she sighed.

" _There's always next time."_ she thought as she made her way towards the door to follow them.

* * *

 _"I'm, once again, back in a high place"_ Markus thought as he looked at the cliff in front of him and the other teens there. He then focused his attention on the two professors standing close to the edge.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said.

Then the headmistress Glenda chimed in, "Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." she finished as Ruby let out a whine.

Ozpin began to speak again, "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon, so it is in your best interest that you are paired with someone with whom you can work with. That being said, the first person you made eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years." he finished taking a sip from his mug.

" _Ok, find a person I like to be my partner, got it_." thought Markus.

"Once you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. Go wild." Ozpin said grinning a toothy grin. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation but our instructors will not intervene so you're on our own from here on out." he continued. "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose 1 and return to the top of the cliff. Are there any questions?" he asked looking among the future students of his academy when suddenly Jaune raised his hand.

"Uhm sir, I have a ques-" Jaune was interrupted. Ozpin ignored him and started speaking again.

"Good," he said, "Now take your places."

As everyone was getting into a stance, Markus decided to voice his thoughts on the subject. "Uhh professor, just how are we supposed to get down?" he asked not seeing a way to get down.

Ozpin smirked a little, "What you are standing on is a platform that will spring you at high speeds into the air." he said as the others were being launched off the cliff.

" _You know I really hate my luck sometimes."_ Markus thought as one by one the other teens were being launched, the platforms getting closer and closer to him. Then suddenly _-Whoosp_ \- Markus was launched into the air! " _ **FUUCCCKK!"**_ he screamed.


	4. Just dropping in

_'Ok ok just calm down and focus on the landing and not going splat on the forest below'_ thought Markus as he corrected himself mid-flight having it so he was right side up and drew Edge in a reverse grip and prepared.

 _'Alright if I can time this just right I should-!'_ his thoughts were derailed as out of the corner of his eye he saw something red and orange come speeding his way. With his fast reflexes, he brought up Edge and deflected the projectile in a different direction which just so happens to be the same where Jaune was falling too. Losing focus for a moment Markus turned in just time to see a branch in front of his face.

 _'Well fuck me'_ he thought as his face was slammed into said branch splintering it on contact. "Stupid" followed by another to the face. "Ass" he then backflipped as one slammed into his back. "Fucking" he slides off it just to land on one between his legs. "TREEEEEESSSSS!" he screamed in a high pitch voice that the others could hear. He then heard an "I'm sorry" in the distance to which he responded with a loud "why!" and promptly fell to the ground with a thud.

 _'Uh that could have gone better but at least I'm not a smear on the ground which is surprisingly soft'_ he thought as he heard a muffled groan and a "Get off me". He looked down to see he had landed on top of someone. "Oh crap sorry about that," he said as he got up off the person and helped them up who was a guy.

"It's ok, nothing was broken but I'm definitely feeling that in the morning but hey what can you do, oh right my name is Marco Diaz." said Marco he wore an all red hoodie with a white shirt and brown jeans and gray converse.

 **I know it's not done but I felt I should get this out to you guys, I'll reupload the rest of it when I'm finished with it.**


End file.
